Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to LED lighting fixtures and more particularly to a blade style lighting fixture that offers ease of changing the Printed Circuit Board (PCB), driver, and lens, both before and after installation without total removal of the fixture from its mounting surface.
Background Art
There are presently several blade type light fixtures in existence; however, in order to maintain or repair a mounted fixture, total removal of the fixture is required.